The 42 Day Story
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: Nobody knows who started the disease and we don't know what these 'things' really are. I'll tell you my story... The story of my life and the hell I've been given... For 42 days I've endured hell and I'm still alive... But when I'm dead... I'm not sure...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1- The Beginning

(Authors note: I have failed a couple of times in my stories. But I'm not even sure if this story would even be a good one but I'll try my best. I had this idea when I was reading the book 'World War Z' and I was thinking to myself, "Maybe this might work". I have also been writing a short story in my English class and received an A on it. I have also watch war and zombie movies both terrifying and just horrid but, I hope that my research has been worth it because I'm dropping all of my other stories and starting a new.  
>Also note that I'm going to use new characters but will also place characters from Call Of Duty as well)<p>

Day 42-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter,<br>21:13:46 A.M  
>Location- Las Vegas<p>

Who would have realized that the world would end like this? From a fucking freaking accident it has happened. I'm not even sure how this 'accident' has even started. Some say it's the classic, a government experiment gone wrong… And I believe that is the true answer. My friend Albert Mctoven states the 'accident' could have happened by a sudden mutation. That we were just unlucky because of all the pollution, radon, and radioactive UV rays. He's a scientist but he sure is a loud mouth…  
>But where to begin…<p>

Day 1-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter,<br>7:01:15 A.M  
>Location- Unknown<p>

Another normal day at the control center, everything is going swell. Nothing to be afraid of except for the general popping in and out of the room seeing who's slacking off to give them 500 push-ups. Our location, discrete, but I could tell you that we're in a desert though.  
>"Hey Lean…" said Greg as he plopped in the seat next to me letting out a sigh of exhaustion.<p>

"What did you do now Greg" I replied trying to look busy

"Let me just tell you that it was f.u.c.k in the bathroom with the hot nurse in the infirmary!" Greg said excitedly.

"And let me guess." I said taking a sip of coffee.

"The general caught you using his condom?"

"Now why would the general have a condom?"

"You didn't hear? Rumor has it that the general is having an affair with the 2nd Lt Michelle-"

"No flabbing way!"

We started to chatter and gossip about the general and the 2nd Lt and suddenly the whole room of only 12 people started to chip in, pushing their duty's aside to talk to us about the rumor.

"What in gods name is going on here…"

Everyone huddled themselves back to their computer monitors overlooking satellites and having a serious face on.

"Sgt. Lean"

I froze in the middle of the chilled control room and slowly turning my face toward the general. I almost pissed myself.

"Y-yes sir?" I replied with an awkward voice.

"I need your help with training-"

"This is Delta 2-2-4! Control point do you read me!"

I faced the speakers in front of my computer monitor and quickly hustled toward my seat grabbing the headset and placing it on my head.

"Yes Delta 2-2-4 we read you what is the problem-"

"Oh fucking Christ that thing got Mike! Come on Ray shoot the fucking things!"

"What is your problem Delta 2-2-4" I said with a calm voice but I felt a dribble of concern leave with my words.

"We're being attacked by something that's what!" The Delta soldier replied.

"What are you being attacked by Delta team, please be specific."

"That's the problem we don't know that these things are! Their taking rounds of our bullets and their not backing down any how- Holy shit! Ray kill that bitch-"

"What are you being attacked by Delta!" I said yelling into my headset finally losing my sanity

"We're being attacked by what I think are-"

There was a buzz and the line went dead… All we heard before the Delta soldiers mic went off was nothing but the sound of savages screaming and the sound of a yelling trooper… It sounded worse than getting shot by bullets…

There was silence in the control room like a piece of glass falling from a long height just bracing itself for impact. Then Greg broke the silence.

"Sir… I think we must take action into account-"

"No Sgt. Greg. I believe this is nothing but an enemy attack with some sort of biological weapon…" The general said with an iron voice as he turned around.

He looked at one of the soldiers, "Send bio experts into the area and arm them with flame throwers."

The soldier dashed off carrying the news to the standby squad.

"Where was the last transmission cut off?"

Greg clicked a few times with his mouse and the screen popped up a view of a 3D global map.

"The transmission was cut off in the east of Mexico-"

Suddenly there was a great burst of voices rising from the computer monitors and all asking for backup. Everyone hustled to their seats and talking feverishly to the hundreds of desperate people asking for help.

"The transmissions are coming from everywhere! There's Mexico, South part of South America, Northern Europe, South side of Korea, it's coming from troops all over the world!" Greg said in a desperate voice tracking down every transmission as he could.

"And what are they all saying?" The general replied with a softer tone and a hint of confusion.

"Their asking for help from these things…" I blurted out loud.

"What are these things?"

"I'm not sure sir… All they are saying are that their just things. Just things…"

Day 1-  
>Cpt. Price,<br>8:10:27 A.M  
>Location- Central Mexico<p>

"Fuck you bastards just fucking die!" I yelled out loud spraying a whole round of bullets at the monsters.

"Cpt. Price! I'm not sure how much we'll last out here!" Yelled Sgt. Eli.

"Hold the front lines I'm going to call for backup!"

The whole city was on fire and everything seemed to rage around me and the stench of smoke and gun powder filled the air. But the smell of rotten flesh seemed to be stronger.

"Holy shit! Get this thing off me! Get it off me-"

By instinct I fired another round at the thing that was eating the innocent tourist alive. But the creature seized to stop and instead it looked at me with hungry eyes… Or should I say dead eyes.

"Fucking shit run!"

A fellow soldier knocked me down shooting behind him with his L85A1 Mod but instead of getting into free space, I watched him trip and fall.

By idiotic desperation I rushed toward the lad but I was only a few seconds to late. The things were already upon him. I took pity on the poor boy and tossed grenades at the horde of things and started to rush back toward the group of allies.

"Fire cannons!"

I covered my ears as my ear drums vibrated dangerously to the sound of nearby explosions and ducked down behind an over turned car.

"What are those things Cpt. Price! What are these things!"

I wiped off my sweat and replied, "I don't fucking know! This is like a fucking fantasy I must say!"

"I… This might be stupid but-"

"What do you think it is boy!"

"I think their zombies sir!"

I almost wanted to laugh at the answer but I had respect for soldiers in battle so I held my urge to laugh.

"Zombies! You mean flesh eating humans that infect others! That's stupid-"

"Fire!"

My ear drums rung dangerously once again to the sound of explosions and a roar of hungry savage like moans started to get closer.

"I don't know sir but I believe that a fantasy has just become a reality-!"

I flinched and yelled in fright as one of those things came up from behind Sgt. Eli and ripped a chunk of human flesh right out of his arm. The Sgt. Quickly reached for his rifle but the thing grabbed his wrist and I heard a sickening sound of bones breaking.

"Get this fucking thing off me! Get it off me!"

I hastily reached for my pistol and fired two bullets into the things head and with a spray of blood the thing went down with a thud.

"Eli, are you alright-"

Before I could finish making sure the lad was okay he suddenly pounced with rigid force and for once I've noticed the face of the young troop…

His face was rotten, his skin peeling off showing the blood hardened muscles. The stench of his breath smelled like blood and vomit. His eyes blood shot and his face stained with blood.

"Oh bloody hell! What the hell are you!"

"Cpt. Price! Get back!"

Another burst of gun fire from behind me, the once trooper and now a thing, was finally nothing but a dead bloody corpse. All of this happened in meir seconds…

"Are you alright sir!"

I gave off an exhausted sigh and gave the unrecognized soldier a lazy nod.

"Go, go, go! We have no time left…"

The voices became distant

"Ready for Napalm Strike, please standby…"

I felt myself lifted off toward a vehicle that gave off something like rotor blades and I figured that it was a helicopter.

"Quickly we need to get out of the firing zone…"

This time I felt my old body give out felt my world turning 90 degrees and felt a hard surface pound on my chest.

"We're not going to make it! Is there any way to delay the bombing run…!"

"They've already dispatched the bombing squad we can't delay-"

The last thing I felt was the vibration of explosions, screaming of helicopter blades trying to gain control, the hatch opening by full force, and finally feeling my weak body tug out of the opening hatch by full brutal force… And all I saw were flames…

Day 1-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter,<br>10:47:13 A.M  
>Location- Unknown<p>

All day the control center has been receiving nothing but harassing radio calls from soldiers all around the nation of the United States and from places like Korea and Europe. But after only 3 hours of calls only small spots of functioning radios remain. There was a massive bombing run in Central Mexico and enough fire power to demolish almost everything. The explosive experts announced that there would only be a 5% chance that there would be anything alive.

"What's the status Sgt. Lean?" One of the captains reported from behind a large computer monitor.

"There's nothing new sir." I replied.

"There's nothing but small spots of radio transmission signals from New York, Florida, Las Vegas, and a few other states."

"You sure?"

"Yes sir. We have lost communication with all the teams from overseas half an hour ago sir." I said.

"Dam it…"

"Captain… I'm getting worried…" I blurted out loud without meaning to.

"You're a grown man soldier! Toughen up like a true man-"

"I'm not worried about myself sir… I'm worried about the citizens and my fellow brothers… We've been giving constant reports about… About these things… And it's like a physical disease…"

The captain gave me a look of pity and maybe even a hint of sympathy. But I was too distressed to even notice which one was which for my mind was racing at high speeds.

"Lean, quickly turn on the news channel!" Greg shouted as he rushed inside the barely empty control room. The rest of the crew was sent to other transmission towers around the base.

"But Greg we're on duty-"

"Just turn on the news channel!"

I fumbled for the remote control as I moved my soft rotating chair cushion toward the face of the t.v.

"Reports are said that there is a terrible disease breaking out. Military forces have been deployed all over the United States and are now currently evacuating American citizens toward a safer area. Reports are said that the area is currently not confirmed but are being transported toward different islands around the United States. I'm Elizabeth Harther with updates every half hour on CTNA News."

The room was quite enough to be able to hear a pin drop. We just stood where we were with dumb founded eyes as we stared at the now blank t.v screen.

From experience I know what it feels like to be in battle. I've killed a few people myself and survived at this point but I've never killed a sick man. I've killed men who were sick of war but nothing like this… A disease…

"Well… Looks like we'll be dispatched soon…" The captain replied

"But why! We're going to let the base become unguarded!" I said protesting

"Yeah… That's right… We don't need to guard the base…"

"Sorry captain but why exactly-"

"It's because there will be no wars at this moment… Everywhere… This… Disease has spread… And guess what."

The captain leaned in toward me so close I felt his warm breath sting on my pale skin.

"The whole world is starting to end…"

I swallowed hard as the captain left the control room and sure enough we were ordered to arrive at the briefing room for a mission.

And of course that mission is to control the evacuation points of Texas just a couple of hundred miles from where we were.

Oh I didn't know what was in store for me… For this day wasn't going to end in just a few hours. The day has just begun…

(Author's note: Well this is the end of chapter one and I hope you liked it. I know it's a short chapter but this is what I could come up with. I could write more but I'm planning on making the first day have another chapter or two more and the third chapter might be the point of view of Captain Price. Once again I hope my writing has gotten better. I know some of my weaknesses and those are to actually write some more details. But if I have other flaws then please let me know and tell me what I need to fix. I will update really soon and I hope that the COD fans will take account of my writing.)


	2. The Riot

Chapter 2- The Riot

(Author's note: I'm really excited about this story. I've read my story over and I think I rather did swell.)

Day 1-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter,<br>1:32:01 P.M  
>Location- Southern Texas<p>

I must've dozed off because when I woke up the helicopter was already heading for the landing point in the middle of the crowd.

"Holy shit mate…" I said in awe looking at the vast crowd of people huddled together like cattle on a ranch but instead of grazing they were crying. "I've never seen this many people in one place going crazy like this."

"Well you better believe it men. We're suiting you guys up with riot gears and Automatic Shotguns. Here, help yourselves to tear gas" The captain said.

The captain stretched his muscular arms and opened a rather large box. We all peered inside the box and found it filled with bullet proof biohazard suits. Everyone took one hastily and suited up all the same taking a shotgun, ammo, and tear gas.

"You ready for this?" Greg said as he put on his helmet covered by bullet proof air tight glass.

"Yeah sure… I've dealt with bigger things then this buddy" I said in a muffled voice as I struggled to put on my suit.

Greg came over to me and clipped the mask toward my body suit and I gave him a small smile.

I felt a small vibration as the helicopter touch downed on the landing zone and I swear that the sound of muffled yelling from the outside was vibrating my mask so hard I felt like the mask was about to shatter right on my face.

"Wow… You alright there buddy?" Greg announced as he cocked his shotgun back and placing his riot shield on his back.

"Yep… Just getting ready for the loud noises and the punching and kicking of children." I said giving off a nervous laugh.

"Well you better get read because it's about to get real ugly…"

As the hatch of the helicopter opened, the voices of hundreds of thousands of people echoed all around our small squad. And it was utter chaos like hell just resurrected itself starting with these extremely large groups of people.

The road was packed and trashed with soldiers fending off with their riot shields and trying to make a single file line. I saw a civilian knock a soldier down and started to strangle and punch him but he got shot after only a few seconds.

I saw within the crowd citizens fight other citizens and the cry of 'who goes first' for the evacuations. I also saw a couple of people making out in the crowd like there was no tomorrow and people going all around. There were even a few people who tried to warn others how the 'things' were like but everyone around them seemed to dismiss them. I guess people just are afraid to believe in the harmful and stressful things but I dismissed the thought quickly.

"Shit this place is filled with bad ass people" Said a soldier within our group.

"You mean angry Texans right? This is nothing but bad fucking shit" The captain commented

"Well there isn't time to talk. Looks like we need to be assigned to a group to keep the angry Texans away." I said looking around with a serious face.

There was a sudden gun shot in the air and the crowd of people ducked down to take cover against each other and there was one Texan in particular that was standing up with a shotgun in hand and screaming something which I couldn't hear over the sound of screams. But I could tell you guy's one thing, he was decapitated in just a few seconds after the shotgun round. There was a huge loud bang that echoed around the frightened large crowd. We watched as the man with the shotgun now headless fall down on the ground with a dull thud. There was crying as a little boy rushed toward the dead man and a women crying with her little boy.

"This is fucking chaos…"

"Well we can't do anything about this but either kill them or they control themselves… I'd hate to be in their position" Greg complained.

"I hate my position already" I replied.

We made our way toward a particular group of soldiers. Greg, who was behind me, let out a moan of excitement as we reached our assigned group.

"Greg I don't think they are girls just by looking at their asses-"

"Sure I can tell! Look at that babe! I can't believe women actually joined the army you know what I mean?"

"Yeah…But I gave up on women a long time ago…" I said recalling my girlfriend getting shot then raped by an enemy soldier.

"That was-"

I gave Greg a death glare and he seemed to get the message. After that Greg and I were told to get the line of citizens toward the helicopters in a single file line and it wasn't an easy job.

We've been going on with this job for about five hours but we only have gotten one tenth of the citizens out and not including the amount of people we had to shoot down. There was one incident about an hour back where there was a man with a lighter and a bottle of Vodka. We were afraid that the man was going to make a Molotov cocktail so we shot him down but later on we found out that the lighter was empty and the Vodka bottle was empty. Later we just figured that the man smoked a bit and drank a bit while the hours went by. The sniper squad had to escort the family of the man we killed toward first and this has caused another riot from the crowd.

It was 18:50:23 P.M (6:50:23 P.M), and the job wasn't even over yet. The heat of the Texan sun still lingered in the air around the crowd causing most of our stamina to be used but for draining sweat away. How I wished for a shower and at this point even the men were complaining having to give out rations to the squads and barely getting anything to eat. Even some of the soldiers were getting irritated at this point.

"Fuck! Why is this taking so long!" Greg complained as he took a huge bite out of his ham sandwich.

"Well…" I said brushing the crumbs off my pants, "I believe that since there're only a few evacuation points but with billions of people trying to get on the islands… That reminds me Greg, I doubt that the islands can hold over a billion people… What do we do if there isn't enough room-"

And as if the face of the universe was being a bitch it showed me the answer by the helicopters going up into the sky and going the other way from the reserved islands, leaving about over a million more people to transport.

"What the hell is going on?" Greg said clearly confused.

"There isn't enough room on the islands for all of the civilians to live in so we have to wait for the United States president to launch a vast ship plantation on the seas."

Greg and I nearly jumped out of our seats at the sound of the voice behind us. At our current situation we were exhausted and our normal senses were almost depleted.

"Calm down soldiers… It's just your captain speaking" The captain said giving us a big grin.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" I said.

The captain just gave us a nod and took a seat on one of the crates also opening a paper bag with a mashed up sandwich.

"Why do you mean Max?" I said to the captain and that was his real name. But he never lets anyone say it unless it's me and Greg if we're alone all three of us.

The captain quickly chewed and swallowed a bite from his sandwich and replied, "What I mean by that is we have navy armed ships and we make a land out of them. Connecting and linking the ships together to create a metallic moving chunk of land on the ocean. But unfortunately that means we need to take these people toward a sea border and it's about two hundred miles from here."

"So you're saying," Started Greg, "That we need to walk two hundred miles toward the ocean boarders of Texas?"

The captain just gave us an exhausted nod as he slumped over the crate.

"Why can't we have more helicopters-"

"Problem is we're already running out of fuel. We only have about a few million barrels of gas left and it's for the entire army all over the United States… Or what it used to be."

For a long moment we were all quiet chewing on our sandwiches and listening to the screams and occasional gun shots in the air.  
>After about what seemed like forever Max got up, dusting off his military vest and cleared his throat.<p>

"Well gentleman I best be on my way." The captain said breaking the silence.

"So we can't call you Max anymore Max?" Greg said grinning stupidly already knowing the answer.

"You call my name again and I'll have you shot down" Captain Max said jokingly making a finger gun and pretending to shoot Greg.  
>Greg responded by pretending to act shot and we all gave off a small chuckle.<p>

"Well I'll see you gentlemen later. Hope you guys have a nice day because you guys are going to be on night patrol tonight."

"What-? Why us!" I said

"Cause I said so" Captain Max explained. He gave us a little grin and ran off into the crowd doing what were he needed to do.

"Oh man… Why do we need to do the night patrol?" Greg complained cleaning his shotgun with a napkin.

"Maybe he loves us so much he wants us to do the dirty work?"

"Nah… He's just a nice guy"

Day 1-

Cpt. Price,  
>19:46:07 P.M,<br>Location- Central Mexico

Flames… Flames… Everything seemed to be engulfed in flames… It's a miracle that I'm not dead yet. All I have are a few scratches and bruises but other than that I'm not in such bad shape, but unfortunately for the other soldiers they weren't so lucky.

I grunted as my body complained that it wasn't rested enough to get up yet but I rejected my bodies respect and stood up overlooking the damage of the napalm strike. Everything was burned and it seemed as if it killed anything that was within a 20 mile radius. Examining my surroundings I noticed a moving figure that seemed disoriented. The figure was tripping and I saw smoke come off from the figures back. "That's not something you normally see every day", I said in my mind.

I felt around my torso's any kind of weapon but all I felt was a five inch long army knife. I gave off a small grunt of disappointment from the weapon I found but I figured that it was better than nothing. Carefully I advanced on the figure who decided to take a small rest and then I saw something gruesome. Some sort of fluid seemed to come out of the figures mouth and I was so glad that the small pockets of flames around the deserted road were still strong enough to get rid of the stench of what I figured was vomit.

"No normal human should survive from that much vomit…" I said softly to myself

And a second later I would regret having to saying my short sentence for the figure suddenly shot up from a sitting position and rushed looked at my direction and quickly dashed for me.

"Holy shit it's fast-" But I couldn't finish my sentence as the figure pounced on me and started to try and bite me. But fortunately this 'thing' didn't have any hands because they seemed to be burnt away. That wasn't the reason to feel safe the 'thing' still had a mouth and I couldn't risk getting infected.

I kept stabbing the 'thing' in the chest, the stomach, and at some point the nuggets but it did nothing but irritate the creature more. I felt slowly as my strength seemed to be drained from my body for the creature was heavy and strong plus I just woke up from being unconscious and I didn't gather enough stamina to hold off something as large and strong as this. Sweat started to violently ripple out of my skin and on to my eyes stinging them I couldn't afford to blink due to fear of the situation. As soon as the creature's mouth was almost upon my neck I knew that it was over for me…

"Goodbye world… And fuck retirement."

I finally gave out bracing for the pain of the 'thing' to bite me but-

_BANG_

There was the crack of a rifle and I saw as the 'things' head exploded, spraying me with large amounts of blood and an eye ball on my right cheek which I quickly brushed away. And soon I saw another figure aluminate over me, casting a vast shadow as if God himself has appeared to bring judgment onto me.

"Are you alright sir?" The figure said as he gave me a hand and in which I quickly accepted helping me up.

"Yeah I'm alright… Never been better in my fucking life." I said brushing off the rotten blood off my eyelids and now seeing the figure clearly. I let out a small gasp and felt my eye brows go up and this seemed to confuse the figure.

"Are you alright sir-"

"Lad what's your name?" I said franticly as I felt my eyes go wide.

"Oh my name? Well… You promise not to make fun of my name sir-"

"Don't call me sir. Call me Price, John Price."

"A-Alright John… Price… Do you promise not to make fun of my name?" The figure said as I now took notice of his soldier uniform which was badly burnt.

"Yes I promise lad. So what's your name?"

"My name… My name is Soap E. Randon."

Day 1-

Sgt. Lean M. Alter,  
>20:00:00,<br>Location- Southern Texas, Half Mile Away from Camp

"Shit man look at this mess" Greg said as he poked at the now fly infested body which made the little pests go wild and started to swarm around in confusion.

"Too right son." I replied.

It was exactly 10 P.M and unfortunately Captain Max wasn't kidding about putting us as one of the two man group for the night patrol squad. But I knew that every time Greg and I were put together for patrol some crazy shit seemed to happen somewhere. One time we set a cactus on fire by drenching it in powdered sugar and 'accidently' dropping a still lit cigarette on the sugar. (Well that's for another time), we were told to plant another cactus plant and give the plant comfort… Which was bullshit.

"Hey Lean look at this…" Greg said as he dashed for a body at the end of a dimly moon lit alley way.

"What is it Greg?" I said a bit annoyed at the fact that Greg wanted to look at something other than doing a job.

"Check this body out! It's covered with golden rings! I could be a rich man if I sell this hard cash in the market! Here Lean take my gun."

Greg handed me his weapon which was loaded with eight bullets and started to hustle toward the dead body.

"Greg I really don't think we should-"

"Ah don't be a sour puss Lean bet chill bro. Tell you what, I'll give you one-fourth of these rings if you let me-"

"Half"

"Fine, I'll give you have of the rings if you let me look at the body okay?"

I tapped my foot and quickly replied with an "okay"

This seemed to excite Greg as he continued to rush off toward the body and took out a knife. I watched as he sawed off the fingers and tossed the now unattached fingers toward the ground and cleaned the rings with his fabric of the body suit.

"Heh see?" Greg said as he turned his back against the dead body. "Nothing went wrong!"

I gave off a small grin but the grin quickly vanished as my grin was replaced with a face of terror and I aimed my shotgun on the rising figure behind Greg.

"Wow! Lean calm your shit down! Fine I'll give you three-fourths of the gold rings okay-"

"Get the fuck down Greg!"

"What are you babbling off about-"

But it was too late as the figure pounced on Greg and clawed at his back but was only scratching at the reinforced glass of his riot shield. Greg might be a stupid ass but he always came prepared no matter what.

"Holy crap get if off me-"

I didn't let Greg finish as I shot the figure off of Greg's back and helped him up quickly. I heard grunts and rough moans further down in the alley way. Unfortunately the moon light shimmered dimly above the alley way at this point and showed us five, ten, no, twenty figures rise up including the one I just shot off of Greg's back. And I saw their faces… And I would never forget it. Their faces struck with large rotten infected pimples that oozed out puss, their faces peeling away showing off their blood hardened muscles underneath and some of them with bones pointing out.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I quickly handed Greg his shotgun and quickly shuffled back as the 'things' approached us.

"Shit!" Greg said as he fired behind him but did little to nothing toward the 'things'. The sound of empty bullet shells clattering on the floor seemed to echo off the empty streets of Southern Texas.

"Night Patrol Squad East to central base! We have an emergency situation!" I yelled into my ear piece.

Day 1,

Cpt. Max V. Albert,  
>20:10:36 P.M,<br>Location- Southern Texas, Stationary Camp

I quickly read and signed the paper work that were piled onto my desk and most of them were desperation messages asking for help from my platoon but this time instead of stamping on an 'Approve' stamp I had to stamp on a 'Disapprove' sign and signed my name next to the 'Signature Here' place. But just as I was about to place the finished papers on the other side of my desk my radio piece screamed and I nearly jumped out of my soft spinning chair. I quickly placed the ear piece in my ear hole.

"Hello is this Max V. Albert?" A muffled voice said and I swear I heard laughing at the other end.

"Yes this is you're captain speaking what is your squad-"

"You're a faggot!"

The line went dead and I wasn't laughing but instead I became irritated for before the line was cut off I heard loud bursts of laughter on the other end. It must've been a soldier from the platoon nobody else had an ear piece that linked with his platoon.

"Just wait till I get my hands on whoever fucking just prank radio called me!" I said feeling my peach skin turn bright red on my face and my ginger hair starting to steam. But before I could think of who could've done the prank call my radio burst out again but this time with a more serious, no, more desperate tone.

"Night Patrol Squad to central base! We have an emergency situation!" I recognized the voice and it was Leans!

"Sgt. Lean what is your emergency" I said in a steady voice but deep inside I felt a bowl of worry about to be poured into my stomach.

"Captain Max! You need to prepare a defense line and fast! There are these 'things'-"

"What things?"

"These-" But before Lean could finish I felt another transmission going on and I heard a different voice.

"This is Night Patrol Squad North to central base! We have unknown targets heading your way! Holy crap their fast! Ah shit their eating Shawn- ARGH!"

The line went dead on the other end and I bolted out of my seat.

"Hurry Night Patrol Squad East we'll have defensive preparations ready but you must return to base. We mustn't waste fuel!"

"But-"

I didn't let Lean finish for I quickly started to contact any free troops that were available and all the while cursing myself for not sending out a Humvee out there to help our Lean and Greg… My only friends.

Day 1-

Lean M. Alter  
>20:15:07 P.M<br>Location- Southern Texas, One-Fourth Mile Away from Camp

The heavy protected body suit seemed to slow us down so Greg and I quickly stripped our armor away and dropped it on the ground while running. We were terribly low on ammo and there were so many steep hills to climb over. I tripped over a crack on the road and slumped over with a painful thud and I felt blood swelling inside my ankle.

"Fuck! Greg I sprained my ankle real bad!" I cried out in pain.

"Oh shit!"

Greg rushed over toward me shooting some nearby zombies and finally after firing 15 shotgun bullets we took down two of those 'things' but the horde was still coming no matter how many bullet shells we pellet on them.

"Give me your shotgun and your ammo I'll cover you!"

Greg quickly picked me up and I seemed to slow him down by a lot but I thanked God for making Greg have ripped muscles and I'm not gay.

I fired and fired as I counted how many shots I had left in my shot gun but my aim was a little disoriented because of the constant shaking of Greg taking another step and step toward our base camp.

"Shit Lean! How many more are there!" Greg replied but his words were chocked up by the gasping for breath.

I shot down another one and this time I got lucky because it was a headshot.

"We only got 17 more of those maggots left to go!" I cried out loud as I continued to fire and try and hold them off.

"Use the tear gas! I bet that might work!"

I reached for my thigh as I unpinned a bottle of tear gas and unpinned the cap tossing it toward the 'things' behind me.

"Did it work!" Greg said gasping for breath and slowing down looking behind him.

"I-I think so-"

But our temporary joy of rest was interrupted by the horde of 'things' dashing out of the smoke as if they were recharged with new energy and started to sprint toward us again.

"Fuck Greg move your fucking ass!" I yelled as I shot another round at the 'things'

"Tsk" I said as I dropped the now useless shotguns because I've got no more ammo

"Shit Greg no more ammo! What do we do-"

"Fucking idiot we could have used those shotguns as bats to try and hold them off! And what have you been eating!"

"Your mom-"

"Not cool bro!"

I could only watch in horror as the 'things' approached closer and closer toward our position. One was almost upon us and just as it was about to pounce I suddenly remember that I had another gun... A secret gun but it was in my torso pocket and Greg was holding me by the waist over his shoulders!

"Greg! Reach for my pocket on my torso and take whatever's inside it and turn back!"

"What is that! I'm already bloody tired-"

"Just do it!"

Greg didn't hesitate for one second as opened up my zipped pocket and took out a small pistol like gun. He turned around blocking my vision to see what was going on. All I could see behind me was nothing but large flames and a huge large boom as the force of impact propelled Greg backwards and making me land right on my face.

"Agh… Crap… Was that a grenade launcher!"

I gave Greg a tired nod as I cradled my swollen ankle trying not to show any signs of pain but Greg as my friend took notice and gave me a hand.

"Come on Lean." He said picking me up and this time letting me face his direction.

"We're almost there?" I said with a groggy voice knowing that most of my energy was drained from the sudden impact of my swollen ankle.

"Yep… Just over this hill-"

Greg stopped right in his tracks and I was too tired to open my eyes but whatever it was, Greg turned back and started running for what I think was refuge. I heard a door open then slam shut and I smelled something like home. I finally opened my eyes to see Greg opening a door that lead downstairs. I registered the thought of him placing me down on the cold floor. He rustled around the dark space and produced a warm fabric. Then he went upstairs and I heard large clangs and clatters. After what I figured was about five minutes I saw Greg come downstairs with a large sack and a medium sized box which I figured was a repair tool.

Greg laid these things out then my friend started to ascend the stairs.

"Where are you going Greg?" I said in a sleepy voice whipped out of all my energy.

"I'm just going to get something to drink you know what I mean buddy? I'll be right back okay?"

I gave him a lazy nod and he closed the door shut. But I didn't know that I would never see Greg ever again… Until one day I must kill him… My best friend…


	3. Together Once Again, For The Last Time

Chapter 3- Together Once Again, For the Last Time

(Authors Note: I totally forgot to update the story because I got distressed by the HS selection form that I just got back and I was too stunned and uploading were the least of my problems. But here it is the third chapter)

Day 2-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter<br>10:31:39 A.M  
>Location- Southern Texas, Basement of Abandoned House, 100 yards away from basecamp<p>

It felt as if I was in a distant land where only I existed and thrived and the land was dark. So dark but yet so warm and comfortable. I snuggled against the slick warm fabric that covered my body and mumbled some gibberish that I didn't even understand. "I could get used to this…"

But then unfortunately I came upon the memory of all the events from last night. The explosion, blood, the 'things', and most importantly…

"Greg…" I said suddenly sitting bolt straight up looking around my surroundings and all I could make out of the musty air and the only one small window that illuminated dim sunlight in the room was an empty basement.

"Greg?"

I noticed a rather large bag beside my small sleeping spot and a medium sized medic kit.

"What the hell do I need a medic kit for- Ouch!" I yelped like a little school girl as I tried to stand up on all two legs. "Oh yeah I sprained my ankle while Greg and I were running from those things…"

Unable to walk on both legs I decided to slither slowly toward the rather large bag. I partly hoped that Greg was hiding inside the bag about to yell 'Surprise!' but to my dismay all I found were canned foods and about three gallons of bottled water inside.

I let out a sigh of irritation, frustration, and dismay but most of all the feeling of being alone suddenly consumed me in an instant like a wild fire being blown around by small amounts of warm wind.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

Yelling in frustration I thrashed my arms around like a little child all the while not caring how much noise I made with my functioning right leg. After about three minutes of cursing and having a child like tantrum I finally heard small clattering noises toward my left. I flinched at the sound but suddenly relaxed as I saw small objects glisten in the musty sunlight and clatter lightly on the floor.

"Oh gosh…" I said scrambling slowly for the small shining objects on the floor.

"Greg… You fuck tard…" I said as I stared at the gold rings with a sad smile. But the smile quickly fled away as it was replaced by yet another gloomy face and to my surprise it brought in tears. "God fucking dam it…"

Not letting my eyes off the rings as I felt small warm drops of water fall from my eyes and come on impact with the rings. I grabbed for a bottle of water and uncapped it with my teeth and drained the bottle in an instant. I also chowed down on a can of dried peaches and even though I wasn't hungry I knew that I needed my energy to quicken the healing process of my sprained left ankle.

After I was finished I once again slumped back down on the stone wall of the warm basement and closed my eyes thinking how it would be like if Greg were here right now and even Captain Max I would except to being by my side. At that moment I realized…

"The base camp…"

I quickly took the first aid and started to patch up the bruised ankle but at the same time poking my ankle with my army knife and poured the blood inside a dirty jar. And before I knew it I started to talk to myself.

"Maybe" I started.

"Maybe just maybe it is possible that they survived the attack and made it out alive! Greg might be still alive out there and even Captain Max!" I said to myself as I crawled around the basement floor and found some abandoned wood. I tied the pieces of wood together with some rag and started to craft a make shift crutch with my army knife. "This will do"

And at that exact moment I heard a loud stomping noise upstairs like a heavy magnet stomping on another magnet. The stomping didn't seem to stop but it did start to come closer to the basement door on top a flight of stairs. And all of a sudden I felt a tingling sensation rushing down on my spine and I knew very well what this sensation was for I've experienced it thousands of times on the battle field. The feeling of death everywhere but this feeling… Death seemed to be different around here.

I quickly got to my feet with my left ankle resting on the ground useless leaning on an awkward crutch.

"Hello?" I whispered with a hint of obvious fear.

Grabbing my knife and only holding it with my right hand. Like an amateur who's not used to handling knifes my hands quivered nervously. I watched with wide eyes as someone or something banged on the door and nails scratching wood. At this point I could've pissed my pants at this point but I didn't want to waste adrenaline on peeing at a time like this.

The banging never seized to end and only continued to get louder and louder. Adrenaline started to pump incredibly fast in my veins and I felt a bit light headed and the loud thumping in my ears never seemed to stop and blood pumped powerfully banging on my ear drums as if it wanted to ooze out of all the natural drug induced hormones.

My hands still shaking as finally the door burst open and I only saw a leaping figure but at that moment I fainted and waited for death.

Day 2-  
>Cpt. John Price<br>10:45:27A.M  
>Location- Central Mexico<p>

He calls himself Soap E. Randon and so he does. Looks a bit like Soap and I'm absolutely astounded that there was another person with such a stupid name like that and the thought almost made me laugh. For the past couple of hours Soap the second and I were jogging along the destroyed streets of what used to be one of the crowded cities of a hot beat down country.

"So Captain-"

"I told you to call me Price!" I yelled at the Sgt.

The Sgt. Seemed to be taken aback and he looked down at his feet like a puppy who just wet the carpet instead of going toward the bathroom to take a leak there. And I felt a bit guilty- wait no, guilty wasn't the word but I felt more like a mean man. A mean old man that yells at little boy's.

"I'm sorry Soap…" I said looking down at my feet ashamed.

"I… I lost a friend with your name but he was a lot different then you."

I gave out a small chuckle as I shook my head back and forth trying to let the warm salty tears blur my vision.

"How coincidental Cpt.- I mean… John Price…"

I stared at the lad in front of me and was surprised that he seemed to be fighting off tears too.

"I too have lost someone special… I lost a wonderful captain named Cpt. John... He sure made us feel like special soldiers."

This seemed really cheesy but I held the thought so I just gave out a small smile and patted the young lad on the back.

"Let's get a move on. Let's take a look at what they _didn't_ bomb the hell out of this large city. I'm god damn starving."

Day 2-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter<br>15:54:11 P.M

When I came to I heard screams and sounds of gun fire in the air but most of all I smelled the thick lingering smell of blood and rotten flesh in the air. I grumbled and started to squirm in my new sleeping spot in which I rubbed my entire body on like clamming that this small territory was mine.

"Fuck! We need more ammunition in the front lines!" I heard a rough distant voice cry out loud.

"We're in this fucking situation because of you captain! Who even placed you in charge-"

"It wasn't my decision to make! The captain got infected and so I was placed- Watch out!"

I heard a piercing yell of pain that echoed in the battlefield and the sound of one loud shot and the grunting sound of instant death.

"Shit! Ope is infected kill him!"

"Greg! Kill him already!"

At the sound of my best friends name I quickly rushed outside hopping on my right leg as I suddenly remembered that my left ankle was still sprained. I hopped as fast as I could and when I reached the end of the establishment I was placed, I was greeted by large amounts of blinding sunlight. At first my vision was blurry but when my eyes came to I saw my friend Greg standing in the middle of a hell zone but all my concentration was on my best friend. I didn't even notice him execute the guy named Ope as I approached Greg while hopping enthusiastically desperate to meet my best friend.

"Greg! Greg is that you! Oh man I thought I lost you forever when you weren't there with me I was like-"

But then I suddenly stopped in my tracks as Greg turned his concentration on me. He looked at me once with a smile but only half of his face smiling while the other half was rotten and peeling away.

"Greg…" I said stopping in my tracks.

"Glad to see ya mate! Now get onto a machine gun on the tower and fire the shit out of the dead!"

At first I couldn't move unable to believe what Greg was telling me to do, no, more like what he looked like.

"Come on then! Do I need to carry you around like last time!"

I quickly responded by hopping into the establishment which was a dark tent and reached for my make shift crutch and quickly shuffled toward the tower that was only a few yards away from my location. I took the chance to take note of my surroundings. Just like my mind thought, this place was hell. There was nothing left but burning grass, bursts of light from machine guns around the plains and the sound of explosions and screams all around me like everyone was being tortured by an invisible force.

"We need some help over here god dam it! The dead are scrambling for the right flank! Fuck they got Squad H!"

I quickly scrambled up the 'machine gun tower' which was nothing but a humvee with a mounted turrent on top.

Fumbling for the trigger I settled myself pretty quickly but wasn't ready for the heavy vibrations of the turrent that rattled my bones and muscles so hard it felt like the insides of my body were about to break and rip apart but that didn't stop me from emptying the whole cartridge of .7mm magnum mg bullets that ripped the dead apart as if they were nothing but paper. Upon impact there were blood and torn limbs splattered all around the bloody battlefield.

The humvee started to move and another long line of shining bullets were tossed up to me. I opened the cartridge gage and fumbled quickly with placing the bullets into the rotation of the speeding gattling gun in front of me. I slammed down the last part for the reloading and pressed the firing trigger with such force I thought my fingers were going to break apart. Yet I continued to fire as the loud noise of the turrent hummed chugged out eating bullet shells and spitting out empty shells on the other end at such rapid speed it looked as if it were a stream of shining metal. And before I knew it when the humvee finally returned to its rightful place I finally got the chance to rest my trigger fingers and a random trooper helped me settle to the ground with my crutch and offered me some water and in which I gratefully accepted and drained it in a few quick gulps.

"Whew! Dang soldier even with a sprained ankle you sure could kick a lot of arse now can't you?"

I turned my gaze at the direction of the voice and stared right into Greg's eyes but I didn't know how to act. His face seemed infected but he seemed alright but should I trust him? No infected could be trust.

"Come on he's your friend! You need him and besides, the others seem to accept him." My mind strained out. It took me a while to accept this fact so I went up to Greg limping and hanging onto my crutch and gave him a half-hearty hug and in which Greg responded by giving me a crushing hug.

"Dang Lean! I didn't expect you to survive from that zombie attack!"

Then it hit me. Before I blacked out from fear I've been attacked by something… Or what this place they call it 'dead'.

"Really? You mean… Did you save me?"

"Well one of my men did. I sent out a squad but in the end they attracted a bunch of dead and the dead attracted more dead and so on. It wasn't fun but at least nobody got hurt! You're a sharp shooter!"

I felt a pang of pride attack my heart and I almost grinned. But I suddenly felt a sharp pain on left shoulder and I almost fell over.

"Oh yeah… The dead tried to take a bite out of you and he did. But it's only a bite mark."

I felt my eyes go wide when Greg told me that and I used my right arm to take a look at my shoulder but all I saw was a crooked row of bite marks on my shoulder. At first I was horrified and I started to pat around my own body with my free arm to check if any part of my body was either rotten or just dead. But everything seemed to be in check so how come I wasn't infected?

"It's a miracle that you aren't dead. More overly surprised that you have actually lived through everything up till now."

"How come your face is uh… Half dead…?" I said in a small voice trying to change the subject. It just didn't feel like Greg with his half dead face. I'm more overly surprised he's not dead yet.

Greg had a sudden change of expression. Left side of his face unchanging and his right a frown and grim. I shouldn't have brought up the subject for I could've tell that it must've been a touchy subject for my best friend.

"Then how about Captain Max-"

"Their all dead…" Greg said suddenly not letting me finish and that quickly shut me up. I already have so much to think about.

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

I woke up with a sudden jerk as a rotten shriek filled the air but the shriek was silenced by a soft gun shot. The night was once again calm and musty much like a quiet sea showing off its beauty and shrouding its mystery with fog.

"Yeah… That shriek woke me up too…"

I turned my head at the direction of my friend Greg. He lay in bed with the moon light shining on his good part of his face but it looked so serious. Like he was waiting for something to happen or for something to happen to him… Maybe even change him?

"The dead are changing at a fast rate and it isn't helping us survive at all. We're running low on fuel, ammunition, food, water, medical supplies, and etc."

I just sat on my bed as if this wasn't surprising at all.

Greg allowed me to share his private tent with him and over dinner he told me what happened the day before and how everything was so fast paced. It turns out that the base camp was over run and the only remaining survivors were only about fifty military men and five civilians. Unfortunately the entire base camp was blown away by a large explosion ordered by the government officials and even the president himself agreeded to this plan. The whole base camp was over run but many dead have been killed in the process. Captain Max had died in the fire while he was grabbing supplies as quickly as possible. Most of the fuel were wasted in the fire adding to its roar but thanks to mother nature there was a sudden down poor (thank god for global warming) extinguishing the fire. After the fire died the remaining have quickly gotten supplies and remaining resources that could be useful to them and set up camp right at the bombed field. Unfortunately before they could be all settled down the dead attacked once again and the fight has kept going on for twenty-four hours. And now I was pitched in and for this night we've lost five good soldiers. Greg even talked about creating a vaccine but he needed my blood to gain the DNA strand for the cure. Says that I'm 'immune' to this disease. While he only has the DNA strand to slow down the process of the infection by a few days or weeks at least.

"But I'm just glad you're okay"

I watched as Greg faced the tent wall showing off his half dead face. Skin peeling away, I could see his teeth and the smell of his rotting flesh lingered in the air as the odor fled into the open air.

Even with these conditions in the air I somehow drifted back to deep sleep as the sound of the dead scream and cry out loud in the blank night.

(Authors note: I forgot to edit the chapters because I have no idea but keep forgetting to edit! I don't really like this chapter in my opinion because I believe that it goes a little too fast but unfortunately I can't change the story but now I will make the situation change and note not dramatically, but make the characters do something efficient)


	4. The Savage Beast

Chapter 4- The Savage Beast

(Authors note- I'm not sure when I last updated but I believe it was last week but wow, time goes fast now doesn't it? I've been thinking of how to make the story better at this point but unfortunately I don't have a good idea but this one is the best I got. I hope it works for you guys)

Day 3-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter<br>8:07:11 A.M

A trooper named Kenny lifted up a finger from his side and pointed toward the streets through his binoculars. "I saw movement. Shoot that son of a bitch"

I looked through my scope and saw a body jerk up violently toward the small group of soldiers that were jogging toward an abandoned gas station but before the body could even touch one of the soldiers I fired for the torso and I saw the thing go flying forward with its upper body going one way and the lower body flying another way.

"Nice shot. The boys are in looks like we can take a lunch break kiddo."

I dropped the sniper rifle and slung it around a random branch by letting out my sigh and taking out a soggy paper bag.

"Ugh, god damn tuna sandwich, I thought they were going to give us ham sandwiches!" I complained by the stink of dry fish.

"Well better than nothing soldier." Said Kenny, "Taste just like chicken though"

We ate our lunches in silence after that watching over the abandoned street with the shade of the tree to keep us cool. Strangely the tuna did taste like chicken and I crammed the sandwich down my throat quickly and picked up my sniper rifle and looked down the street while chewing.

"You mad bro? You'll get that sandwich stuck in your gullet and you'll puke" Kenny said chewing,

I took my canteen of water and jugged half of it down wanting to hurry and look over the gas station. With a mouthful of half chewed food and water I muffled "Hew hot hu hurray"

*In the gas station*

"Yo sgt." The soldier on the right said.

"Yeah what is it pvt" The man in the middle replied.

"You think we'll find anything in here? I mean it seems as if it was stripped off by other scavengers."

The sgt shrugged and continued to walk around the station while holding his guard up for any signs of unknown movement.

"Hey you too come over here" The last and largest man of the group said while pointing toward a pile of tossed over cabinets.

The other two men walked over toward the pile and they both said "What about them?"

"Don't you think that it's kind of weird that the cabinets are all in one place instead of being scattered around the station?"

This statement seemed to turn on a sound of alarm in the other two men's faces as they came to a sudden realization.

"There has to be something behind this pile of heavy storage." The large man started to heave the cabinets with ease.

By human nature the other two men came over to help but the large man already finished before they could even heave a cabinet to the now neat piles of storage.

"I wonder what is so bad behind this door…" The sgt said.

"Well it is stained with small spots of blood so-"

"There must be something large in there" The pvt finished.

The three men nodded in agreement and started to retreat toward the entrance while talking into their walky-talkies telling the command center about the news. But this was something they weren't supposed to find… Ever.

Day 3-  
>Sgt. Lean M. Alter<br>10:32:03 A.M

The sniper squad was held on standby looking over the gas station and unfortunately I was put in the scavenge squad. Which means we have to go into the fucking gas station and look around the place which moaned death in every corner.

"This is utter bull shit." I grumbled as I approached the gas station.

"At least they promised us extra rations back at the base if we come back alive." A sgt behind me added.

"And that's IF we come back alive bra." The pvt said.

My heart thundered like a large drum as we approached the abandoned station and nobody has even said a word. We felt the tension built as we approached the door inside the small station and just seemed normal. Except this time…

"Holy shit dude the fucking door is open!" The sgt said in a small yip.

"This doesn't look good…"

We all walked inside the room which was pitch black and smelled a lot of like rotten flesh. There was also a very strong stench of blood and pus. We all turned on our flashlights and scanned the room very quickly. Checking all the corners and the ground below us to see of any sign of a dead body but none was to be found. "I don't like the looks of this room guys…"

There was another long creeping silence as we kept looking around the rather small room about the size of a small bedroom. There was a sudden rumble beneath the ground and a loud crumbling noise.

"Holy shit, dude what the hell was that?" The sgt. Said pointing his gun on the ground.

"I don't know" I said with a nervous gulp. "But I don't want to stay and wait to see what happens-"

Then the ground exploded underneath our feet and then we plunged into darkness. There was a noise above us some sort of a loud screech. As we went free falling a couple of feet I flashed my light on the creature in front of us and to my horror it looked like an SAS soldier that's an undead but instead the head of the trooper was missing and replaced with… Something…

"Holy shit-"

We all crashed into the water below us and so did the creature. There was another foul smell in the air or was it the water? We all scrambled toward the shore and pulled ourselves up quickly and just in time. The creature rushed toward the shore and gave out a painful piercing scream. I took this time to shove my shotgun in its mouth but I did it with such force that I swear the creature gagged. It curled its long sharp flexible teeth around my gun in an effort to take it out of its mouth but I was quick to act. I pulled my finger back against the trigger and with a loud bang the creature crumbled into the water with the faint sight of rotten blood, pus, and tissue.

"Shit man!" The pvt said. "Did you see that!"

"I believe I did…" The sgt said as he staggered against a wall propping himself against the green stained wall.

There was a sudden burst of gun fire above us as there were shouting and screams. One fellow trooper came down and splashed in the water. He began to wave toward us but just as we were about to pull him up there was a loud cry and in a split second the soldiers head has been decapitated. We all looked around alert and confused.

"Bull shit! What the fuck was that cra-" The private was silenced as a large piece of bloody curved bone came out of his bloody fucking head spewing blood and bits of organic tissue all over me and the Sgt.

"Fuck!" The Sgt raised his mp5 Silenced sub-machine gun out of reflex and fired at the now floating dead body. But the real danger was the thing behind it.

"Stop wasting your fucking ammo!" I cried out as I started to sprint toward the other direction of 'thing'.

There was the familiar clicking sound of a clip with no more ammunition. I turned around just in time to see the Sgt being raised with a piece of large bone sticking out of his lower back. He gave out a cry of pain as the thing started to bite the poor man alive. Starting from his neck and then biting through his chest. I felt like I wanted to vomit but I held it in knowing that whatever the thing back there was, was fast.

"God dam it! Sgt and pvt are dead!" I muttered to myself as I reached a turn in the sewer walk way. "Got to get out of here, got to get out of here, got to get out of here-"

Next thing I knew I felt the old tingly sensation that prickled my skin. I turned around to just see a flashing character and for once I got to see its shadow for once. The thing had two arms but the hands were replaced by something that looked curved and razor sharp. It had thin but fast legs. And with quick thinking I let my plan go into action. I aimed my shotgun at the leg of the beast just before it was about to pounce. Instead of pouncing it leaped up and tried to stab me. I blocked the stab with my shotgun, unfortunately my weapon bended in two and spilled gasoline and gun power on the floor. I wanted to swap my pistol out but was afraid to reach for it due to the fact that I may not get a clear shot. Instead I took my knife out with a slight clanging sound. It wasn't as long as the beast's claw like hands but it was the only hand to hand combat weapon I had.

"Bitch bring it on!" In frustration and pain I leaped toward the beast.

The thing reached out its one large clawed hand and in hope of gravity taking me in, but instead I used my left arm to shift the bone. Then gravity did all the work. My weight topped against the creatures chest and with my knife going down with me, I felt a sickening _thunk _against my hand. I opened my eyes to see that my assault was successful. The creature laid on its back and it felt as if it was starting to melt off with the shadows. I lifted myself up but collapsed right away feeling the adrenaline still rushing through my body. Curiously for some strange crazy reason I decided to look at the creatures face. I reached for my now useless shotgun and unattached the flashlight attachment. I shined it against the creatures face but I spewed my half-digested tuna sandwich right away. The monsters face, no its entire body was nothing but rotting muscles filled with small maggot like worms. The little worms seemed to give off a small scream as it continued to feast on the dead body. I shined my light on the creature's hands and found that the hands were actually bones. A long sharp bone on each hand as if it was supposed to be a sword.

"Are they changing…?" I managed to mumble.

There was a sudden shriek. I placed my gaze toward the sound of the scream and I saw two strange sprinting bodies coming toward me. I knew what they were by heart and I knew who they were. Slashing my knife on the steel railing creating a spark, the spilled gasoline and gun powder from my shot gun burst into flames. It started to roar and luckily it caught onto some other flammables that I never knew was there. The cries and the smell of burning rotten bodies replaced the sewage air with death itself (Which was everywhere).

"God fucking dam it…" I cried as I dashed for what I thought was a ladder.

"Why did you shoot the body! Why!" I cried out as I climbed the ladder toward the surface.

I removed the heavy lid on top of me and slumped as my body gave out. I laid on the rough surface in peace. Strangely there weren't any undead around. For a second I allowed myself to be relived. The thought of one second without the undead behind my tail or even the undead outside the world was great.

"I wish life could be normal again."

But suddenly there was another roar of screams as the streets around me began to explode beneath the ground and engulfing everything into flames.

(Authors note: I forgot to update the story! I got into the school play again and got a main role. I was really excited and updating was outside of my 'important to do list'. Not that I don't love the hits nor the reviews but because I just forgot. I didn't really like the ending but it just had to work for the next chapter which I hope that you'll enjoy. I'm more afraid that I didn't put in enough detail or maybe not dramatic enough effects into this chapter. But I'll figure it out later. It's late and I'm guessing I need some sleep pretty soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll update hopefully and if possible, this week.)

(P.S. I know it's a thousand words short)


End file.
